


Bewitched Knights

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bards, F/F, Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Bertl, Pieck, and Porco are fancy little bards and as they play and sing at the tavern, they meet two knights, Reiner and Annie and oops love happens, Reiner got charmed by Bertl's beautiful voice and Annie couldn't escape the pretty eyes of Pieck. Sorry Porco? Choose his fate!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Drabbles Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Bewitched Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This actually turned into a teaser for a fuller fic I'm planning on writing sometime in the future. It was a delight to write this little piece though! To the requester, I hope you like this one!
> 
> CW: mention of alcohol drinking

Reiner tipped back the rest of his rum before he glanced again–for god knows how many times he had done that night–toward the three bards on the far end of the Ale house. He says he’s looking at the three of them but truthfully, he’s been mesmerized with the tall man playing the timbrel. 

“The raven-haired bard is really something.” Annie’s voice snapped him from his reverie. 

“What?” Reiner felt his gut tighten. If Annie laid her eyes on something, or rather someone, she wouldn’t relent until she had them. And who would ever refuse the Queen’s guard. 

“Have you gone deaf? Because if you did then you're missing quite the show.” Annie sniggered before she dug into her steak ravenously. 

“No, I haven’t lost my hearing. And yes, he is rather talented and... charming.” 

“He? I’m talking about the short one playing the lute. The _lady._ ” 

“Well, that’s rich, given you’re not much bigger.” Reiner chuckled, trying not to sigh in relief when he knew Annie wasn’t lusting after the handsome brunet. 

“Oh, shut it.” Annie spat, though without much venom. “How do we approach them?” She wondered. 

“Well, I think I have an idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [art](https://lost-opium-artblog.tumblr.com/post/621289776162701312/little-gift-for-whiteasy-because-you-totally) that sparked the idea for this fic! 
> 
> So, I've announced this at both Twitter and Tumblr but I decided to start taking Drabbles Prompts as a reward for all of my readers for reading and supporting my work. I'll write any pairing, any setting and any rating.  
> [My request box!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ZPT9fkrRJtGzVAPZtYJxL0I1iqkJxiWyqvMgAbHQbR8/edit)


End file.
